Lovers And Friends
by eternity in twilight26
Summary: Its Draco's last year at Hogwarts. He thinks its going to be a drama free year that he can just sail through. WRONG. An old friend is here to stay. And she brings enough drama for everyone R&R and ill post more
1. INTRO

Lovers and Friends

What happened's when Draco's childhood friend comes to Hogwarts? Mistie is from America, Draco and her parents are really close friends. Well her father decided to pick up and move to England. He knew the wizarding school out there was better than what his daughter was going to now. Draco and Mistie haven't seen each other in 5 years. Their eighteen now. What will happen when they see each other again? And Mistie has a surprise.


	2. Chapter One

Lovers and Friends

Draco sat at the Slytherin table and watched as first years ran around the hall finding the tables they were going to sit at for 7 years.

"Who's that?" Pansy, who was sitting to his left asked as she pointed to a girl about their age standing near the door. Draco shrugged, though he couldn't get the feeling out of his head that he knew her. More than that he couldn't look away. She was tall and really tan. She had black hair down to her shoulders with silver highlights in it. She was beautiful.

"Now, I have a special announcement." Dumbledore said standing up. Draco raised and eyebrow and looked over at the girl. She was slowing walking forward. "This is Mistie Madigan. She moved here from America. She is a Fifth Year." He said and motioned to sit down.

Draco's mouth dropped. He now remembered this girl. "Holy shit." He said and looked at Crabbe and Goyle.

"What?" They asked.

"I know her" He said and looked back up front.

Professor McGonagle lowered the hat to Mistie's head. It was about three feet away before the hat open it's mouth and shouted, "SLYTHERIN."

Draco smiled and looked at Pansy. "Can you go move. I want to talk to her." He said and Pansy looked at him as if he had just slapped her in the face.

She stood up and stormed off. Draco moved over so she would have to sit next to her. Sure enough she walked over and pointed to the seat, "Is this taken?" She said. He smiled as he saw a flash of metal in her mouth. "No its empty."

"Cool." She said and sat down. She smiled and Draco stared in awe. She was so pretty.

Mistie laughed as she saw him staring. "Um Hello?" She said and waved her hand in front of his face.

He growled, she had just made him look like an idiot.

He smirked and looked at the food that had just appeared. He waited a few minutes until Mistie was happily talking to some of the other Slytherin's.

"So Pebbles…Its been a long time and you can't even give me a hug?" Draco said and took a sip of pumpkin juice.

Mistie stopped the fork in mid-air and looked at him. "Drakie!" She said and he nodded and smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "You ass! Why didn't you say something sooner?" She asked.

He smirked and laughed. "Because this was so much funnier." He said and looked at her. "So what have you been up to? You look a lot different…."He said looking her up and down.

She laughed and rolled her eyes, "You mean I got boobs now." She said and pointed to her chest.

Draco nodded, "Basically." He said. He looked around the Great Hall. "Come on….lets go to the common room and talk." He said and stood up holding his hand out. She took his hand and Pansy shot her a dirty look.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"That's Pansy….she's completely obsessed with me." He said.

Mistie smirked and wrapped her arms around his arm, she turned and looked at Pansy and winked. "Lets see how jealous I can make her." She said and smirked at him.

He grinned and wrapped his arm around her waist. "That sounds fun." He said and continued walking to the common room.


	3. Chapter Two

Lovers and Friends.

Chapter 2

Draco and Mistie walked into the common room and sat down by the fire. "So. What have you been up to?" He asked her as she sat down.

"Nothing much….When we moved from New York to Florida I was really lonely because there's like no one to talk to there. So I spent most of my time at the beach." She smiled. "Which is why I look Mexican." She said laughing.

Draco smiled and shook his head. "You still obsessed with Dolphins?" He asked her.

"Ah I didn't show you!" She said and jumped up. She pulled the back of her jeans down a few inches and revealed her tattoo. It was across her lower back and it was the ocean with the sun setting and dolphins diving out of the water. Draco laughed and smiled.

"That's hot." He said and she turned around.

"Then I got this." She said and lifted her shirt up revealing her bell button. "And this." She said and stuck out her tongue. To her surprise Draco stuck out his tongue and there sat a metal stud just like hers. "Now that's hot." She said and smiled.

He laughed. "So I guess I have to go back to playing big brother." He said and she shook her head.

"Nah. I can take care of my self now." She said. She looked at the clock. "Shit….hey I'll be right back I have to go meet someone but I'll just tell them I'll meet them later." She said and stood up.

She ran to the dungeon door and slipped out. Draco watched the door and memories of them as little kids floated into his head. He smiled and picked up a box of Every Flavor Beans.

Mistie ran up to the person she was going to meet and jumped into their arms.

"I missed you." She said and kissed him.

"I missed you too." He said and kissed her back.

He set her back on the ground and she smiled up at him.

"Babe….I'm sorry but I can stay…I have to go." She said and looked down.

"Let me guess….Draco." He said and she nodded. "I saw you leave with him." He said and ran his fingers through his unruly hair.

"He's been my best friend since I was like four hours old!" She said trying to explain.

He shook his head, "Then how come you never mentioned him." He said.

"Because we lost touch." She whined.

The boy looked down at her and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Nothings going on…" She said and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You know I hate him. We are sworn enemy's" He said and clenched his teeth. Mistie sighed.

"Well there's nothing you can do…I'm going back to the common room." She said and The boy grabbed her arm.

"I knew us in two different houses wouldn't work…I knew you'd be in Slytherin." He said and sighed.

"No… we'll make it work." She said and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. "I'll see you tomorrow night okay?" She said and he nodded.

Mistie turned and ran back up to the castle. She turned and looked, the boy was still standing under the tree. She blew him a kiss and he pretended to catch it and put it in his pocket and blew her one. Mistie repeated the movement that the boy had done and turned, continuing to the common room.


	4. Chapter Three

Lovers and Friends

Chapter Three

Mistie walked into the common room and looked around for Draco. The rest of the house was now in the common room. She knew they would never be able to talk. Pansy saw Mistie walking to Draco. She snarled and walked up to her. "Listen I don't know who you think you are….but Draco's my boyfriend." Pansy said and Mistie laughed. She remembered what she had said to Draco in the hall.

"Sorry. He was mine first.." Mistie said and pushed Pansy aside. Mistie grinned and walked over to the platinum blonde boy. "That was so much fun." She said as she leaned into his ear. "Act like I just said something really sexy." She said and held back a laugh.

Draco smirked and puts his hands on Mistie's ass and pulled her closer to him. He looked Pansy in the eye as he did so. He laughed as she stomped off. "Come on lets go to my room….there's to many people in here. I want you all to myself for a while." He said and Mistie nodded. The two walked into Draco's dorm room and collapsed on the bed.

"Where did you go?" He asked.

"Oh…um I had to talk to the headmaster." She said and he nodded.

She laid on her back and Draco propped himself up on his elbow looking down at her.

_'Wow I never knew how silver his eyes were."_ She thought to herself and smiled.

_'If I knew she was going to turn out this beautiful I never would of lost touch. She would probably be mine' _ He thought and just stared at her.

"So I hear there's a beginning of the year dance here." She said and looked away from him. "Who are you taking?" She asked.

Draco shrugged. "No one that I know of yet." He said. She smiled and nodded. She saw Draco's broom leaning against the wall.

"Draco! Lets go flying!" She said. He laughed and nodded.

"I'll go get my broom." She said and ran off. He waited for her to come back when he heard a tap at the window. Draco walked over to the window and let the school owl in. There was a small piece of parchment on its leg and he took it off.

_Malfoy._

_Don't touch her….if you do I'll kill you._

_Your worst enemy._

Draco raised and eyebrow and looked at his door as it opened. "What's up?" She said. Draco handed her the note and she read it. He saw her warm chocolate brown eyes turn pure black. He touched her shoulder. "I'll be right back…don't follow." She said and he nodded. "No I'm serious." She said and took off through the window.

Note clutched in hand she flew to a window on the other side of the castle.

She noticed the window was open and flew right through. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!" She screamed at him.

"what?" He asked. His friends looked at him oddly.

"I catch you doing shit like this again….and ill be killing you!" She said and threw the note at him.

"The owl was suppose to deliver this to his room….What were you doing in his room!" He bellowed and stood up. He towered a good six inches over her. Her eyes glazed black and she pushed him back down.

"Listen you git! If you cant trust me then I'm going to have to break up with you." She said and mounted her broom.

"NO." He said and jumped up. She looked at him. "I trust you…I don't trust him." He said and she shook her head.

"You know what. We'll talk about this tomorrow." She said and lifted off the floor.

"Are you going flying." He asked. She nodded and he reached for his broom.

"I'm going with Draco." She said and flew out the window.

His friends looked at him in awe at what just happened. "Dude your girlfriend is best friends with Malfoy!" His best friend said.

"I KNOW!" He screamed and walked out of the room.

Mistie flew back to Draco's room and tapped on the window. "Come on lets go." She said and he followed her.

"Come on." He said and she followed him to the Quidditch field.

"Wow…its beautiful." She said as they pulled up above the clouds. He smiled and hovered next to her. "You know… I was hoping this year would be great….And so far with you it is…But there's someone who's trying to make it a living hell." She said.

Draco looked at her. "Who?" He asked.

"My boyfriend." She said and zoomed away. Draco's mouth dropped. He zoomed after her. She had a good lead but he was slowly catching up.

"What do you mean." He said.

"I mean my boyfriend doesn't like us being as close as we are." She said and came to an abrupt halt. Draco on the other hand continued and slammed into the wall. He slid down a few feet and Mistie flew down to him. "I'm sorry." She said and touched the small cut he hand on his forehead. He looked at her and smiled.

"Don't worry about it." He said and stood up. "Look if your boyfriend doesn't like us hanging out then we wont." He said. Mistie ran after him when he walked away.

"NO." She said.

"why." He said.

"Because I just don't want to do that." She said and walked away.

He growled and followed her, "Look….I really don't care what your boyfriend thinks, who is it anyway?"

She turned to him and shook her head, "No…I cant tell you…not yet. Its not the right time." She said and flew off.

"I'm caption of the Slytherin Quidditch team…. Come on.. You would be a great chaser. Want to come to tryouts with me tomorrow?" He asked. She smiled and nodded. "Come on. Its late the common room should be empty. We can sit by the fire and talk." He said and they both flew to the window of Draco's room that they had left open.

As they made their way to the common room Mistie noticed how sleepy she was and told him to hold on she was going to get her pajamas on. When she came back Draco couldn't take his eyes off her. Her black and silver hair was thrown up into a messy bun and her dark make-up was scrubbed off. She had on a thin strap tank top that said ' I know you want me' on the top and on the shorts, really really short shorts Draco thought to himself. Said 'But can you get me.' She sat down and curled up next to him on the couch. He laughed when she shivered and pulled the blanket over them.

"There better." He said and she nodded. She wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled feeling his abs through the shirt. "I missed you." She said and he smiled.


	5. Chapter Four

Lovers and Friends.

Chapter Three

It had been three months since Mistie had been put on the Slytherin team. She had still failed to mention it to her boyfriend. Draco walked down the hall in search of Mistie. He found her in the Great hall and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear. "Come on…come back to the common room…I have a surprise for you." He said and she smiled. She turned around and looked at him.

"And what would this surprise be?" She asked and he shrugged. She smiled and nodded. She threw a glance over in the direction where she knew he was. There he was staring at them. If looks could kill she was sure that her and Draco would be dead. She mouthed 'I'm Sorry' to him but he just rolled his eyes.

She looked back at Draco and smiled. Over the past few days she couldn't help but notice the attraction that grew between them. She would dream at night that she was wrapped up in his arms. When she kissed her boyfriend she often wished when she opened her eyes it would be Draco. She shook the thought from her head.

Draco smiled as he saw her staring at him. "What's wrong can't stop staring at me? Want me that badly?" He said and smirked. Oh how she loved that smirk. It was made for his lips. Soon they got into the common room and he pulled her straight for his dorm. He sat down on his bed and patted the spot next to him.

She sat down and looked at him, "What?" She asked and looked around. He pulled out a large box and handed it to her. "What's this?" She asked.

"Just think of it as an early birthday present." He said and she smiled. She opened the box and inside were two shoebox sized boxes and a smaller one on top. She opened the smaller one on top and found a necklace that three little dolphins made sort of a cage with a green gem stone in it.

"Oh my god." She said and covered her mouth. He smiled.

"you like it?" He asked.

"I love it." She said and took it out of the box. She handed it to Draco and turned around so he could put it on. She held up her hair and sucked in air as his fingers grazed her neck. "Thank you so much." She said hugging him.

"You still have two more to go." He said. He hugged her tight. Mistie smiled and thought of how good it felt to be held by him. She shook her head and pulled away.

She grabbed the next box and pulled out a small book. The book was the darkest blue she had ever seen. On the front of the leather cover was a dolphin. It looked as if it was really swimming. "I saw it and knew you'd like it." He said and Mistie smiled.

She finally picked up the last box and opened it. Inside was a black crystal rose. "Oh wow…." She said and lightly touched it. Draco smiled.

"Mistie I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the dance with me. I know you have a boy friend but it wouldn't be anything like that. We could go just as friends." He said looking at her. She looked at him. She kissed his cheek. "Thanks…I'll think about the dance.

The next morning Mistie looked around and saw him. "Your going to the dance with me right." He said. Mistie looked down.

"Draco wants me to go with him…" She said. She fiddled with the necklace Draco had given her.

"What… are you going with him?" He asked.

She huffed. "I don't know I want to go with him. But I want to go with you. But I don't want him to find out about me and you." She said. "I couldn't take it if he got mad at me." She said and looked into his eyes.

"Please. Please. Baby I really need to just go with Draco." She said. He sighed and nodded.

"You know what. I don't care. I'll take someone else." He said. She frowned and nodded.

"You still mean everything to me." He said and tucked her hair behind her ear. She smiled and kissed him.

"You mean everything to me too. Thank you for giving me mine and Draco's friendship back." She said and kissed him again. She got up and walked back to the Slytherin common room. He sighed.

"Good. What about our relationship." He said to no one but himself.

Mistie ran into Draco's room and jumped on his bed.

"What would you do if I said yes I will go to the dance with you?" She said and smirked.

Draco rubbed his eyes, "Babe its to fucking early." He said and she laughed.

"I told my boyfriend I wanted to go with you. " She said and he looked at her.

"Is he mad…." Draco said slowly sitting up and stretching. Mistie stared at his chest. It was like it was chiseled out of stone.

"Um…yea he was kinda pissed. But I told him it was just friends." She said and looked at him. She knew this would be hard for him to get over. But she couldn't risk Draco finding out about him until she could break it to him slowly.

"OK cool." He said. Mistie smiled and walked to the window. She started humming a song and Draco smiled and looked at her. "What are you singing?" He asked

"It's a muggle song." She said and he nodded.

"Well I think its pretty. What's it called." He asked.

She laughed, "its called Have You Ever." Draco nodded.

"Come on we have Quidditch practice." He said and she nodded.

The night of the dance was their first game. She knew she had to tell Draco before then. Something was bound to happen. She was a Beater. She was playing against her boyfriends team. She knew this was going to be bad.

Later that night in the middle of a conversation they were having she said she had to go and she slipped out. Draco followed her. He saw her duck around a corner and he slowly followed her.

"I'm sorry I'm late." She said. Draco looked into the door to the library and his mouth dropped.

He walked in and looked at them. "So this is who your dating." He said his eyes were slits.

"Fucking Aye." Mistie said and leaned back. Draco looked to the boy sitting next to Mistie with his arm around her.

"Hello Malfoy." The voice said and he pulled Mistie closer.

The librarian came by and told them to be quiet and get out. Mistie packed up her bags and rushed out of there. The two guys finally broke the glare and chased after her.

"Mistie WAIT." Draco yelled and ran after her.

"Don't talk to my girlfriend, I've been more than nice letting you spend you fucking time together because you were such great friends…but now it needs to stop." He said.

"I swear to got if you don't let me go right now I'll kill you Potter." Draco snarled and Mistie dropped her bag and ran over to the boys.

She pulled Harry's hand off of Draco's cloak. "STOP JUST STOP." She yelled.

Both looked from the other to her and the gaze grew softer.

"Listen Harry please just stop this. I told you nothings going on between me and Draco." She said and Draco looked at her. She reached behind her and grabbed a hold of Draco's hand and gave it a squeeze. She grabbed Harry's hand too.

"Listen. Harry you are my boyfriend." She said looking at Harry, "And Draco you are my best friend." She said looking at him. Her eyes pleaded for him to forgive her. "I'm not asking you two to become best friends…just please leave each other alone. I love both of you in your own way." She said and let go of the guys.

Harry shook his head, "No way am I letting you hang out with him anymore." He said. "Stupid ferret more than likely puts you under a curse and rapes you every night. He doesn't care about you…he doesn't care about anyone. He just wants you to screw. Mistie why cant you see that." Harry screamed.

Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it to Harry. "Adava…" He started and Mistie jumped in front of the wand.

"No Draco…" She said. His eyes were the most silver she had ever seen. She was starting to get scared. "Please….Bam Bam…..for me?" She asked and walked up to him and hugged him. Draco's arm fell, giving into the silly muggle nick-name their parents had given them, and wrapped his arms around Mistie. "I'm sorry," he said and she nodded.

Harry's wand was now pulled out. "You do have something for Draco!." Harry yelled. Mistie shook her head tears flowing down her face.

"Shut up shut up!" Mistie screamed covering her head. She collapsed onto the ground and both guys bent for her. They were both calling her name.

"Please wake up…Mistie I'm sorry I acted like a git." Harry said whispering to her pulling strands of hair out of her face.

"Pebbles. You were the first girl I really loved. You taught me there's not all to a girl but sex. Please wake up. You taught me how to care." Draco said and ran his fingers along her cheek.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Ow." She said rubbing her head.

"Come on you need to go lay down." Draco said and Harry actually handed her over into Draco's arms.

"Can you get her bag." Draco asked and Harry grabbed it and put it on Draco's shoulder.

He looked at Mistie. "I'm sorry…" he said and kissed her forehead.

She smiled slightly and melted into Draco's arms. He looked at Harry and turned and walked to the common room.

"I have a lot of things to explain to you…" She said looking into Draco's eyes.

He looked down at her and frowned, "Yeah.." he said.

"Draco please don't frown….all I want to see right now is your smile. That smirk you make when I make you think about something you shouldn't be." She said.

Draco smiled and laid her down on her bed. "I guess you want it from the beginning." She said and sat up against her pillows. "Well…two summers ago I met Harry in Diagon Ally." She said and he nodded. "Well we started talking….then writing…then meeting…and then dating…." "But we planed on braking up over this year because I was going back to America and he was staying here. Then my father said he wanted to move to England. And then I found out I was coming here. And so we stayed together. But then you remembered me. And I just can't get you out of my head. I had the hugest crush on you when we were little and now its like I stepped back in time." She took a deep breath and looked at him. "I want to be with you every moment I can." She said and looked into his eyes.

"Then why are you still with Potter…you know I like you…" He said with a confused look on his face.

She took a few deep breaths and looked at him. "Because if I left him he threatened to kill me…and you." She said and looked down. "I'd rather be with him then lose you all together." She said and he frowned.

He had never known her to be scared of anyone. She would even stand up to him. HIM. Draco Malfoy. But Potter comes along and she's scared of him. He sat on the couch next to her and dried her tears. "Sh… Go to sleep," He said and her eyes drooped shut. He didn't know what to do. He guessed he would have to actually take the back seat on this one.


End file.
